


forever young

by starri3n1ght



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of dancing, Music, Other, Sad Stan, a baseball, aged up for the purpose of maturity and i feel uncomfortable writing abt 13 year olds, climbing out of windows, non-specific gender bc this is for everybody, this is after the whole pennywise thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starri3n1ght/pseuds/starri3n1ght
Summary: the reader is bored and goes over to stan's house. he's feeling down so the reader makes him dance with them.





	forever young

**Author's Note:**

> this was very fun to write bc i got to listen to and share some bomb ass music ksuhfsidf

It was a boring day in the Uris house. Summer had just started and most of Stan’s friends were out playing while he sat in his room alone, a distant feel between him and the Loser’s Club.  
Meanwhile, you were doing about the same thing in your house. Except you were home because your Mother had been paranoid ever since the summer of ‘89. It had been a year now and you were 15, like Stan.

After a while, you couldn’t take it anymore. It was time to go out. You would do it at whatever cost, except for reasonable things like breaking a leg or something. You slipped on your shoes, clipping your walkman to your jeans as it played New Order, and struggled as you climbed out your window.

Your hair behind you as you ran to where your feet and subconscious led you. Which was apparently Stan Uris’ house. The one you were falling in love with. Of course you ran here. You grinned through quick breaths, at the situation and the thought of Stan. You thought he was probably outside with everyone else but checked if he was home anyway. You attempted at throwing rocks at his window but most of them hit the side of his window instead, which kind of freaked him out. After getting up to see what it was, he found you on his front lawn.

His face showed a slight amusement as he opened his window, motioning for the girl to come up.

“I’m not a bird, Stanley. I can’t fly up there.” You had your right hand on your hip and the other trying to shield you from the sun. You still squinted.  
Stan rolled his eyes and smiled, “My front door, (Y/N).” You sounded an 'o’ as you walked over to his front door.

His mom answered the door. She was kind of disappointed to find you at her doorstep. His parents never really liked you. Probably because they suspected Stan liked you and you weren’t the best student in school. Even though they tried not to show their dislike, you could still tell.

After greeting her you ran up the stairs to Stan’s room and found him sitting on his bed, back against the wall, throwing a baseball upwards and catching it right before it hit the comforter. “Hey.”

“If only I had my camera, I’d capture this weird nonchalant moment you’re having here.” You set your walkman down on his desk, sitting next to him on his bed. “I take back the nonchalant, you just look sad. What’s up?” Stan glanced at you before letting the baseball drop completely.

“I am feeling utterly lonely and I don’t want to burden you or our friends with my negativity,” finally he looked at you. He looked at you with those beautiful brown eyes. Your eyes were staring straight back, you never wanted to look away.

“Well, you aren’t alone now. And you’re really not that negative, despite what Richie spits out of that trashmouth of his,” your laughter filled his room. Stan didn’t laugh, though, this would take more. So, you decided to get up and look through his very organized cassette collection. Something that made you proud to be his friend, weirdly enough. Your hands led you to a mixtape and curiosity rose as you opened the cassette, entering it into a slot on his music player.

The first thing that played was 'Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go’ and you almost laughed. You took Stan’s hands and dragged him to the middle of his room, swinging his arms around. You danced and struggled to get him to dance, and towards the end of the song he was coming out of his shell. He started singing the song as you guys danced around. This was definitely something you’d never heard coming from him. After that song, came 'Just Can’t Get Enough’ and you both started singing. Stan was smiling and so were you.

The taller boy spun you around a few times, you yelled in surprise at that though he just laughed at your reaction. After a few songs, the two of you were starting to get tired. A slower song, 'Forever Young’, came on and you just leaned on Stan. You both still sang, but quietly. Stan’s arms slowly wrapped around you and you closed your eyes. You were too tired to notice how weird this was. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anytime. Seriously.” You chuckled softly and he followed. “Thank you for letting me hang out with you. I had a lot of fun,” you looked up at him, smiling. Your faces were centimeters away and you could faintly feel his breath on your nose. You wanted to- no, you had to kiss him. This would be a rare chance to. It was now or never at this time and you didn’t care if this ruined everything because if you didn’t now, who knows when you’d have the chance again. Or who would take it.

Stan wanted to kiss you, this was his chance, too. But he was quite scared. He couldn’t do it. He could not face the humiliation he’d feel if you didn’t like him back. He thought you’d just laugh in his face and go make fun of him to the rest of your guys’ friends.

Your eyes flickered every so often to his lips and he did the same with yours. You had to do this. You decided to just do it quickly before you pulled apart from each other’s arms. So you did. You kissed him and quickly pulled away, waiting for Stan to react. Searching his eyes for literally anything.

“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, um, done th-” Stan’s lips met yours again, this time the kiss was longer. Your arms snaked around his neck. You got to feel what it was really like to kiss Stan Uris, and you thought it was the best feeling in the world. His lips were slightly chapped but so were yours and you could live in this moment forever.

'Everybody Wants to Rule the World’ started playing. He pulled away and you started dancing again. This was way better than being outside.


End file.
